numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Green Bottles
Ten Green Bottles is the thirtieth episode of the series overall and the fifteenth episode of Season 2. It's also the finale for Numberblocks Series 1. Story Ten counts 10 green bottles hanging on the wall and sings the Numeberblocks' version of Ten Green Bottles. Then when one bottle falls and there are now 9, Nine puts the 9 bottles safely on the floor. Then one green bottle becomes a dinosaur and there are now 8. Eight hides the bottles in the box. Then one green bottle gets stolen by a fox and there are now 7. Then Seven sees the 7 bottles flying in the air shooting out a rainbow. Then one green bottles falls and wakes a grizzly bear. Six: "WHAT?" One: "I mean, hug a teddy bear." The grizzly bear turns into a teddy bear, which the bottle hugs, and there are now 6 green bottles. The bottles' rainbow turns white and lands on a circle. The bottle in the middle spins around, points to the dinosaur, Five says he wins. The dinosaur scares away the bottle labelled 6. and there are now 5. Five sees the 5 bottles rolling down a hill. Then one bottle grows a daffodil and there are now 4. The bottles stop and form a square, which is Four's favorite shape. Then one bottle runs off to the fair and there are now 3 bottles forming a triangle. Three tosses the bottles in the air, flying in circles. Then one bottle grows wings and flies away and there are now 2. Two rows a boat and sees the 2 bottles floating out to sea. Then one bottle goes to water ski and there is now 1. The ten Ones, the dinosaur, the teddy bear, and some bottles get swallowed by a whale. The 1 green bottle grows a tickling tail, tickling the whale. The whale shoots everyone out of the blowhole. Numberblocks 1-10 sing the verse again with all lyrics from 10-1 together. Ten returns to the wall and there are now NO green bottles hanging on the wall. Until the negative numbers exist. Number Counter 11 ones (10 of them are part of ten, while the 11th drops down with the others) 2 twos (1 is part of ten, while the other drops down with the others) 2 threes (1 is part of ten, while the other drops down with the others) 2 fours (1 is part of ten, while the other drops down with the others) 3 fives (2 of them are part of ten, while the third drops down with the others) 2 sixes (1 is part of ten, while the other drops down with the others) 2 sevens (1 is part of ten, while the other drops down with the others) 2 eights (1 is part of ten, while the other drops down with the others) 2 nines (1 is part of ten, while the other drops down with the others) 1 ten Notes * Song: The Numberblocks' Ten Green Bottles * Three, Four, Eight, and Nine are the only Numberblocks who have at least two arrangements in this episode. * This is the fourth time Ten stays arranged vertically through the entire episode. * This is the last episode to premiere in May 2017. ** This is also the last Numberblocks episode in Series 1. * Nine and Ten's counting lines are used in the game Numberblocks Make & Play. ** The wall scene and the bottles are also used in the game. * Ten is the last character to speak in the first season of the show. * The bottles are shown to not be fragile as the bottles fall from high places and do not shatter. * The song lyrics and images for this episode appear in pages 6-9 of the CBeebies Special Magazine Issue 113. However, it has some changes: ** "Hanging" is changed to "sitting". ** Eight sings "not safe" as "safely". ** The grizzly bear doesn't change. ** Six sings Flying instead of Falling. ** One's line "But if one green bottle spins around" uses extra words, making it "But if one green bottle should start to spin around". *** The extended line is sung by Six in the final verse, despite it not being sung. *One fan made a remade version of the song. Goofs * In the number 5 verse, the bottle labeled 5 grows a daffodil. But in the number 1 verse, the bottle with the daffodil is labeled 1. * When a whale swallows the boat, the fox is outside the boat. * In the number 2 verse, the 2 bottle's shootings are orange, but when the Ones meet up, the shootings are red. * If one pauses at the right moment, before the whale eats everyone, the one holding the bottle labelled 1, (not the daffodil bottle) and the 3 front Ones holding bottles are seen clipped in front of the whale's nose for half a second. * When The whale shoots everyone out, ** The teddy bear disappears. ** The Bottle Labelled 2 with jet skis loses it's jet-skis. ** The Bottle with the daffodil labelled 5 and later labelled 1 loses it's daffodil. ** Some of the bottles are nowhere to be seen before the whale appears. They then reappear after. ** The bottles labelled 2, 4 and 6 lose their limbs ** The 9 bottle is nowhere to be seen due to it turning into a dinosaur. Gallery 21F763D0-BA8E-4124-B7A6-8DA14ABCC1D9.jpeg|"10 green bottles hanging on the wall" 1 inside a whale.PNG|"1 green bottle swallowed by a whale" F55EC4BB-B13E-4EB7-9474-662BD83DE5A7.jpeg|The 7 bottles shooting a rainbow 892AB454-8833-459E-905D-8DBB55212D78.jpeg|There goes Bottle #4. 97613640-029C-4E2E-A6C7-5C8BF11C4548.jpeg|Why can’t Bottle #2 sink to the bottom of the sea? C9D0A523-38F4-4657-9352-802869B90511.jpeg|We’re 10 Ones! 60616B28-E2FD-4087-A9A4-B1669BE749CD.jpeg|Someone get a lighter, this bottle should’ve exploded. 90E239D0-AFFB-4F07-AE71-A93C2CD8FD69.jpeg|The whale should’ve lost 0.111... of itself. B1543814-DC56-4555-B247-D8C2FD8CF3BA.jpeg|We ARE Ones. BE5ABBFD-30BA-4FBF-A627-B4C40705D598.jpeg|1x10=10 6B3189CC-9994-4842-9323-ECE66F825CF7.jpeg|You’ve got zero! Wait, wrong song. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs